


it's quiet company

by stormss



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Found Family, Future Fic, Gen, Mentioned Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormss/pseuds/stormss
Summary: It happens too quickly for them to even acknowledge it. But suddenly, Paul's being handed a diaper bag, Carlos has a sleeping baby in his arms, and Grace and Judd are giving them truly mischievous looks as they run off toward their car, yelling out their thanks for the impromptu babysitting job as they go.*Carlos Reyes Week, Day 3:Friendship + "Well, that just happened."
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Grace Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Carlos Reyes & Judd Ryder (9-1-1 Lone Star), Carlos Reyes & Paul Strickland (9-1-1 Lone Star)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 107
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand, 9-1-1 Tales, Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	it's quiet company

**Author's Note:**

> i would die for the carlos & paul friendship, as well as carlos bonding with the firefam. throw in parents!grace and judd and this is....admittedly kind of silly, but the thought of this scenario made me laugh too much not to go with it when i started writing. 
> 
> the title comes from _terrible love (alternate version)_ by the national. my [tumblr!](https://reyesstrand.tumblr.com/)

In the two years that the newly rebuilt Ladder 126 has existed, Carlos has found his life changing in the best ways possible. 

For one, he somehow found TK. It still gets him flustered, sometimes, realizing that he gets to love and be loved by that man. They've only grown stronger and more secure in their relationship since the night of the solar storm just over a year ago, and Carlos wouldn't change a thing in the world about the bond they have. And not only did he find TK, but he found family in the teammates his boyfriend spent almost every waking minute with; they'd absorbed him into their friend group without hesitation, and it only came at the price of an occasional and always good-natured bout of teasing over their displays of affection. 

When he thinks about it, though, he's probably closest to Paul.

They just _click._

They mirror each other in their sarcasm and observation and protectiveness, both of them quick to hold unconditional love in their hearts for those around them. Plus, when they get going together, they're practically unstoppable. They've become quite the trivia partners, and he always feels pride bubble up in his chest when he and TK go dancing and Paul tags along, lost in the music and the strobe lights. 

And so it's a common thing for Paul to swing by when they're both off-shift. Usually the others will join in, bringing junk food and video games and stories of their sometimes ridiculous calls, but tonight it's just them until TK's done with his AA meeting, which he still attends regularly and likes to do alone. 

There's a knock on the door a half an hour after Paul arrives, and Carlos glances at his friend with a cocked brow. 

"Maybe the pizza guy's feeling speedy tonight," Paul suggests, taking a sip from his beer. 

"I've seen weirder things," Carlos says, putting his own bottle down onto the coffee table. He grabs his wallet and makes his way to the front door, though he freezes the moment he opens it. "You're not the pizza guy." 

Judd smirks at him, before glancing at Grace. "Can't say that we are, brother." 

"Right, hey," Carlos shakes himself from the confusion and opens the door wider. "Did you want to come in?" 

Paul strolls up to his side then, evidently wanting to check things out for himself. He immediately fist bumps Judd, and smiles at little Charlotte, all bundled up in her daddy's arms. 

"Actually, we have a reservation," Grace starts, flashing that million-watt smile at them. "And TK said you were home and loved kids. And normally we'd never impose, but our sitter cancelled at the last minute, and—" 

"—it looks like you'll have a hand to help, anyway," Judd finishes, winking at Paul. 

"Uh," Carlos meets Paul's eyes briefly, the other man schooling his expression into one of well-practiced calmness. "Sure?" 

Look: it's not like he's going to leave them hanging. Not when he knows how hard the pregnancy was on Grace, when he knows how long it's been since they've had time alone as husband and wife, when he's known them for so long they really _are_ family to him. 

It happens too quickly for them to even acknowledge it. But suddenly, Paul's being handed a diaper bag, Carlos has a sleeping baby in his arms, and Grace and Judd are giving them truly mischievous looks as they run off toward their car, yelling out their thanks for the impromptu babysitting job as they go. 

Carlos immediately rearranges Charlotte, so her head is supported in his arms, and Paul lets out a long sigh. 

"Well, that just happened," Paul says drily, both of them watching as Judd's family-friendly SUV he'd traded his truck in for peels away from the curb. 

And, as if on cue, Charlotte begins to cry. 

* * *

"It's okay, Char," Carlos says, bouncing the baby lightly as Paul digs through the bag he'd been given, before pulling out two different toys. He holds them up in front of her, and when she reaches for the stuffed ladybug and stops crying when it's in her seven-month-year-old grasp, they both let out a small sigh. 

"I thought you'd done this before," Paul says, sitting down on the floor with his back to the couch, both of their eyes trained on where Charlotte sits next to him and lets out an excited garble as she shakes around the toy. They both smile at the little girl at the same time. 

Carlos rubs at the back of his neck. "Yeah, but my nieces were already walking by the time my sister moved close enough for me to take them off her hands. 

He chews on the last bit of pizza crust he'd left on his plate when Charlotte started crying again ten minutes ago. With the tiny Ryder seemingly settled for now, he takes the opportunity to clean up: he grabs the plates and almost empty box of pizza, disposing of everything in the kitchen. They only get a little bit of time before she starts up again, bored with her toy. Both of them watch as she manages to crawl over to where Carlos is leaning against the kitchen island. He smiles down at her and picks her up, making silly faces to make her giggle. He lifts her over his head and brings her back down quickly, making her laugh even harder. 

Paul lifts his phone and takes a video, and by the time Carlos notices he's smirking down at the screen. 

Carlos gives him a look. 

"What? I wouldn't be living up to my friendly duties if I didn't send this to your boyfriend," Paul says, thumbs moving quickly over the screen before he pockets his phone again. He looks at him, then, settling in against the back of the couch, his eyes glinting in the way they do when he's doing one of his _things._ "You're good with kids, man." 

Carlos feels a little warm at the comment. "It just kind of comes naturally, I guess." 

"Hey, well, TK's having a meltdown over it," Paul grins at him. Carlos rolls his eyes but still strolls closer to his friend when he holds out his phone, noticing how, surely enough, TK's blowing up his phone with message after message in all-caps with various heart emojis. He can't help the little chuckle he lets out at the sight of it, his heart swelling once again with love for his boyfriend. 

* * *

Much, much later, Carlos stirs awake when he hears the doorknob rattling. 

He instinctively curls his arms around Charlotte, who'd ended up falling asleep against his chest. Paul lets out a groan and gets to his feet, making his way over to the door. Carlos checks his watch and finds that despite his initial thoughts upon waking up, it's barely eight-thirty. 

"Well, isn't this a sight to see," Grace coos as she walks into the condo, Judd right behind her. And behind _them_ is TK, smiling like he's won the lottery, or something. Upon hearing her mama's voice, Charlotte fidgets in Carlos' arms until he stands and passes the little one over. 

"Trust me, I'll send you the videos," Paul says, winking at Grace. 

"You're terrible," Carlos jokes, immediately lifting one arm when TK strolls up to him, securing it around his boyfriend's shoulders and pulling him into his side. "But we'll watch her anytime, won't we, Paul?" 

"Totally," Paul confirms, nodding at the Ryders. Both of them roll their eyes but thank them nonetheless, pointedly leaving a bottle of Jack on the island for them. Once they're gone and they wave bye to Charlotte, who watches them over Grace's shoulder, Paul drops into the arm chair while TK grins and kisses at Carlos' jaw. "And that would be my cue. Have a good night, boys." 

"Love you too, Paul!" TK calls out, though he refuses to leave Carlos' side. And so Carlos chuckles, and kisses his boyfriend, and thinks of babies in _their_ future. 

But that'd be a conversation for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments/kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
